The Eighth Millenia
by Redheadedangel003
Summary: An 1000 year love, the wager of ancient war, the mystery of a past undiscovered. Fate always gets what it wants in whatever way it can, heheheh!
1. LunaWhat a name?

Angel's message of wackiness!

Angel: Hey, to all those fans out there-I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!

Bakura: Yeah. They all say that…

Angel: Say what?!? Don't mock me porcupine head!

Bakura: Porcupine head? I'm hurt (sob!) Well… aren't you gonna' let them read the story? After-all _I_ _am_ the star….

Angel: Yes and about a hundred others as well as me too. Excuse me while I bash his head in….and enjoy my story-it's the first of mine so far! (R&R please!)

NOTE: _random words_ Means thoughts/hikari's talking

Ancient Egypt

Luna sat on the dune beside the temple, watching the pale moon shine against the stars and sighed, intoxicated by its beauty. Her deep chestnut-coloured hair wavered in the breeze as she tilted her head to the early bird-song as it sung in the night-sky air and soared passed the glittering stars. _I wait for you Bakura_ She whispered to them, clutching the pale love-note in her palm,

"Luna?"

She turned and smiled, watching him walk over until they could almost touch one another with a single breath, and she could make out his figure in the dark, his malevolent eyes gleaming with a touch of softness,

"You didn't take long," She remarked quietly, "But… you came…" Luna gazed down; she could never look him in the eyes without feeling lost or overwhelmed. He stared back feeling her shiver,

"Of course I would. I've wanted to see you ever since I departed, I cannot live without a glimpse of you face, or your smile…" He helped her stand and she blushed,

"They told me you had seen the Pharaoh…" she said, "I thought you would kill him, I know you have differences, but I don't want anything more to happen to you!" A tear trickled down her face, "I don't want our past to be repeated. I don't want you to be hurt like before…"

"Its okay," He said deeply and embraced her, holding her close to him, stroking her hair from her face,

"I won't….not now not ever. I love you Luna, and neither the Pharaoh's cousin nor his priests will take you away from me…"

"But they will Bakura, they'll find me and I shall never see you again. I betrayed the Pharaoh Yami, and I betrayed Seth. They will kill me out of spite because I will never love them. I love you! It's not fair! I hate them all! Dear Ra, I wish I'd never been touched by the royal family. I feel so alone in this stupid world!" She stamped her foot and clenched her fists in anger, her eyes full of tears, "This is the last night I will see your face, and even you are forbidden to see me!"

"That's why I'm here now," he said and kissed her cheek, feeling her relax in his arms,

"My horse is not to far from here. We shall spend the night at my cavern. My guards are under orders not to disturb us until morning, and I have made them stand watch for any activity within a hundred dunes away. Nothing can do you harm tonight my love."

She lay in his arms without a word, without a breath. She looked up into his blue eyes, as blue as the Nile, and nodded. Without a word they moved silently away, and saddled upon the horse, galloping away until they too, were no more than a star on the horizon.

"I will save you Luna. I will save you if it is the last thing I must do, I shall save you. I will kill them, and then you and I will be able to live once again…"

Meanwhile, _present day_, the young boy known as Ryou leapt from his bed to see his Hikari pacing the floor almost terrified, for the first time since he had been sent to the shadow-realm,

_Another dream __Baku__?_

_Go away_

_But…._

_I'm fine-it was just a stupid mushy dream. Just go to sleep, I'll tell you in the morning._

_What happened this time?_

_They were going to kill her…_

_They-who?_

_I said I'll tell you in the morning didn't I?_

_Yes, but..._

_Do you have a death wish!?!_

_………_

Angel: What do you think? Next chapter being written as we speak!!! r&r!__

Sorry if it sounds dodgy, and **I DO NOT OWN BAKURA**, but I think it is rather romantic-I promise there will be action later on, **I PROMISE!!**! Hope you will like the story as it does continue-cliff-hanger or what!?!

Bakura: Not.

Angel: You love me really.

Bakura: Oh do I now?!?

Angel: (Sulking)

Bakura: (Taking over computer) Hmm, I think she is in a mood with me now damn it. I won't get a good night tonight then… (Sad puppy dog eyes….)


	2. The Mysterious Girl

Bakura: Hi. Angel is still in that mood of hers but I think she wants to say that she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. And I also think she wants to say hi to someone named Liz! Well, I'm not good at introductions so here is the second part!

The New School Term

"Hey Tea, hey Joey!" Little Yugi called dragging his Yami along with him, "Where's Ryou today, and Mai?"

"Mai has taken Serenity to see Tristan-I think she's arranging something like a date!" Tea laughed, and hugged Yugi, "Nice to see you again-and we have no idea what's up with Ryou, not like him to be late…"

"Hey guys!" Ryou called, running up to them at the gates of the school. They waved and Yugi came to greet him,

"Hey Ryou, where did you get off to…?"

"Oh, I just got up too late…" He said, distracted, whilst Yami and Bakura glared at each other as they normally always did. He, Ryou, dragged Yugi a little way from ear-shot and said,

"Look. Bakura won't sleep; he keeps moaning about a dream in which he knows a girl and then she is killed. He says that the ones that did it were the Pharoh's guards-Yami's…"

Yugi stood dumb and blinked once or twice,

"Sounds like we need to speak to Ishizu and Marik ect. My Yami has had dreams like that to…" They shook hands in agreement and joined the others as the bell rang for them to go back to class. It was not long before Mai, Serenity, Duke and Tristan appeared and they were halfway down the corridor to form.

The bell rang loudly and everyone sat round their usual tables, discussing duel monsters and the vacation they had. Kaiba sat at the back as usual, indulged by his laptop; he hadn't even noticed they'd come in.

Then their teacher called for silence and called to someone standing out the door,

"Hey!" Yugi called to Tea, "New girl alert!"

"I'll bet you $10 dollars that it _is_ a girl!" She laughed and watched the new student come in.

She was in a word, stunning. Her eyes were a pearly blue, and her hair was a deep black/brown, some of it wound into a messy bun. She wore a long floaty scarlet top, with a pair of stunning black jeans to reflect the red streaks in her hair, with long high heels to match,

"Say something about yourself dear…." The teacher asked, and sat down to his cup of coffee. She gave him a patronising look and stared at the class of pupils, knowing that half of them didn't care anyway,

"Hi-I'm Holly. I came here just yesterday and I can't wait to get to know you." She smiled sarcastically, and walked with an over-enthusiastic pleasure to her seat-the only one left, with the boys-namely Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Duke. She glared at them angrily and opened a book named: "Gothic death, Volume 666." and buried her nose deeply in it.

Meanwhile, their teacher sorted who was to show her around, and decided to pick Seto, who raised his eyes to the ceiling; he always got lumbered with that job every single term. However, when he saw her, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be that bad, and he continued to look up at her for the rest of that morning's lesson, remembering that dream which was occurring to him nearly every single night that week…

"Hi Holly, I'm Yugi, and these are the guys;Joey…"

"Waz-up?"

"Tristan…."

"Hey!"

"Ryou…"

"Hope you like it here?"

"Duke too"

"Hey there…Hally?"

"Its Holly doofus, and as enlightening as this is, you really needn't bother. In case your brains aren't in there, you were all in battle-city, and yes I did see you quite easily on the T.V, plus you are nearly on every magazine in the world!"

The bell rang for break as she finished, and she slammed her black bag onto the table furiously. As she put her books inside, Yugi and Ryou exchanged looks, their millennium items glowing red-hot around their necks. Something seemed familiar that Yugi couldn't place, though somehow he had seen her before, but where?

As she swung round to get out of her seat, she was blocked by none other than Kaiba, who stood their menacingly,

"Look what's been dragged up here?" He sneered, his cronies sniggering malevolently, "Didn't anyone tell you that Halloween was over?"

"Actually they did," She said confidently, "It's a shame the word never got round to you in time!"

By now, Tea and the rest of the gang had come over and were admiring Holly's courage-no-one said stuff like that to Kaiba and lived to regret it in one piece.

"I'll get you for this" He spat and one of his mates lunged for her, whilst his cronies barred everyone else from intervening. The man hit her full-on, drawing blood and knocking her to the floor in one blow. Tea cried out and Joey, Tristan and Yugi tried to get at him but the men were just too strong.

Holly gazed up, her vision blurred by her own blood. The man was going to hit her again; she could see his body moving closer towards her, the sound of his friends willing him on. But Holly wouldn't let him win if she was the last person on earth. She swung out a leg and he tripped, sprawled onto the floor, and whilst he fumbled around to get up-he wasn't expecting it-she kicked him full on in the stomach and drew out…

Everyone gasped.

In her hand was a millennium item, but as sharp as a dagger and as golden as the sun, and with it she was no longer Holly, but someone completely thrown from the real world. A bright light glowed around her, and her eyes turned deep crimson. When she spoke her voice had changed completely, and something like blood trickled from her mouth and nose and eyes. She was the definition of terrifying,

"Would you fight me now?" She asked slowly and stepped over him. The whole of the classroom stepped aside to let her through, without a word, as the blood drops disappeared from her face, the millennium item put back into her bag, and all that remained left was the young, gothic enclosed girl that had entered their classroom minutes before.

She turned the corner and ran.


	3. Museum Rain

Museum Rain

Angel: Well thanku to all who reviewed-very much appreciated. And yes, I know Seto has no cronies, but hey, it sounded ok anyway. This chapter is better, I think-as it does explain a lot of stuff about the first two. After this, there is going to be a lot more action ect. I promise. As usual-I do not own Yu-gi-oh, and I'm sorry if I make any of them sound evil when they are actually pretty cool. Hope you enjoy-keep the reviews coming wontcha? - (I love you guys v. much!)

After the events at school that day, Yugi and Ryou almost sprinted down to the museum, leaving their friends behind at the school gates. They sat together with Marik and Odion, whilst Ishizu paced anxiously behind wrapped up in her own business-a new tablet delivered fresh from the egyptian temples of Hamunaptra. As Ryou and Yugi explained their problems, it became obvious that they had found an important memory to the ancient past. Marik shook his head,

"I don't understand. I thought we had gone through this before? Battle-City was all about the past I can understand, but some girl vision through Bakura and Yami???" He gazed into the distance momentarily, and his eyes lit up with understanding, "What did she look like?" He asked, thinking.

Ryou recalled the dream, and as he spoke he felt his Hikari speak through him, he could see memories of Bakura's dreams in his mind, and soon Bakura was sitting down with them, speaking like he had been there all along,

"She had eyes as blue as the Nile-I could always remember them because that was always the way these dreams kept ending…"

"Yes…" Said Yami solemnly, "But in my dreams they were filled with blood, and dull….Like life had escaped from her many years ago…"

Ishizu looked up from her work, and left the room quickly, her footsteps echoing from the hall as she disappeared. Odeon turned and followed after her, worried if she might not be alright. The boys sat in silence, unsure of what to say. Yugi looked around the room: The stone tablet that described the battle-city match lay untouched in the centre, whilst beside it laid Ishizu's latest work piece. When he saw what lay upon the tablet he gasped. No wonder Ishizu had left the room so quickly, after what they had been talking about.

A girl was sat on a chair, with a golden staff in her closed hands, she had long hair, half-covered by a silk scarf and she seemed to be in the midst of calling to someone in prayer. Around her were the Egyptian God cards; Ra, Slyther, Obelisk. And lying next to her was a little girl, her head masked by the woman's hands. A mother and her child no doubt, except that the woman was very familiar; her deep and serene eyes, her cool pale skin, her thin papery figure. It was the girl that had been at their school that morning.

The girl that had ran away after the fight.

Holly.

Ryou followed Yugi's gaze and he gasped,

"Great Scott!" he whispered, and ran a hand through his white hair, "Is that Holly?"

"Who's Holly-a new love intrest?" Bakura teased a little back to his old ways. He chuckled uncontrollably and turned to Yami, "Do you have any idea who that girl is???"

"Why do you need to know?" He said annoyed by the thief as usual. Yugi turned to Marik,

"That's her isn't it?" He said, noticing the look of dismay on his tanned face. Marik blushed and stayed quiet, refusing to shed any light upon it. Ryou laughed,

"Maybe I should get my Hikari to beat it out of you!"

Marik gave him a pained look, and stared at the floor unable to start the story. He did know Holly-she was his cousin-but how was he meant to say anything after the stunt that was pulled that morning by her own faults? He was going to have to tell them the true story,

"Well, she is an old friend, and she too, as you no doubt have discovered, has a millennium item. It is quite dangerous, as it drains the owner of its power, and only those that can control it can use it successfully. Holly, of course, is not exactly one of them, yet the item chose her. We cannot ignore it, yet we cannot use it." He stopped as Ishizu and Odion returned, "You see, her past life was…"

"Luna?" Yugi and Bakura said simultaneously. Somehow, through an unusual turn of events, it was making a considerable amount of sense,

"You are correct. As you have yet to discover, however, is how she was trapped inside the item: the staff. It is also something, which Holly wanted to know too. She was curious about Luna's past, but Luna was not going to shed light on it easily. She can take control of Holly's mind at any time, and by doing so, she drains Holly of her human life. We don't know why Luna thinks we are enemies-and your dreams are really just good luck. Now, maybe, we can get to the bottom of this…"

"…and her connection to the tablet, Marik?" Ryou asked once again,

"That is Luna…"

"But you said it was…" Yugi protested. Ishizu shook her head and smiled,

"Yes-she has an uncanny resemblance to your friend. But that is Luna. Holly is merely like Yugi or you Ryou. You share the same likeness to your hikaris, as this was what they were familiar to in their past life. Holly knows this, simply because she had the same reaction to the tablet today…"

"She was here????" Yugi asked. He looked around-he had seen no other person there in the museum when he had arrived, "Where?"

"Here…"

They all turned and gazed at Holly, completely clothed in a gothic dress. The two hikaris, who had yet to meet her, stared in amazement-though Yami was a little disgusted, with only eyes for Anzu. Bakura gazed at her, his jaw wide open in shock; it was Luna, and she looked more like her than ever before.

Holly smiled a little shyly,

"Hi…y'all…er…howdy?"

"Come…" Ishizu smiled warmly, and allowed her to enter the group. She sat down beside bakura and sighed,

"I'm sorry about today, I should have told you. I knew you would know about the items, but I couldn't find the words to say. Luna wouldn't let me. I'm not some knife-raving lunatic that goes about attacking sixteen year-old bullies in Domino classrooms!"

Angel: Do apologize for the rusty ending-but hey-writers block does happen after-all! Hope you enjoyed, and I will definitely continue with this story. Or maybe I will write a humour fic-well keep a look out for me anyway! Bakura has to be the greatest character ever, obviously, but there you go! If you have any ideas for action, please send. I'll see what I can do-and I will mention those who reviewed in my Message at the start next time!


	4. The customer and Dad

UPDATE!!!

Angel: Er…Bakura….you been playing with the computer again???

Bakura: O-O Noooo

Angel: Wut-Ever!!!

Bakura: What…

Angel: Okay okay. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH YET IT IS INCREDIBLY UNFAIR THAT I DO NOT!!!!

" Hey guys!" Holly called happily, running up to them in the park. Ryou, Yugi, Joey and Serenity were hanging and as usual Marik was trying to play a prank on Joey. Serenity giggled and almost fell over herself! Holly was wearing the usual attire, as was Ryou and Yugi (Me: He he he)

"Hey Holly! What we gonna do now then guys?"

"Kill Marik???"

Everyone stared at Joey with blank eyes, and he stared at the ground sheepishly (ME: Or Mutt-ishly!) Marik stared at him completely shocked,

"Why I didn't know you had an evil streak in you!"

"Not many do!" Serenity chirped in.

Slowly the five of them made their way to the edge of the park and to Yugi's house. The bell over the door sounded as they all tumbled in, to see Yugi's grandpa talking to a customer. Yugi waved and led them to the back room, but as Holly walked past, Ryou looked back just in time to see the sign of recognition in her eyes-did she know that geek???

_You like her don't you…_

"No!" Ryou shouted, startling Holly so that she almost tripped up the stairs,

"Hey, Ryou, try not to show off those emotions of yours will ya?" She gave him a friendly tap to the shoulder and passed him into Yugi's living room, "So what tape we gonna watch?" She asked and plonked onto the sofa with Serenity aand Yugi. Marik grinned, but Joey slapped the back of his head,

"I'm not letting Serenity see _that_ film marik!!!" He said and turned on the television, which accidentally turned on CNN. He was about to change it when Holly suddenly yelled,

"Leave it on!!!! That's my Dad!"

**News Bullitein:**

**"Mike: Today it was spotted that duelling star Irvan Clarke of ****East Japan****, has been spotted in ****Domino****City****. This is possibly great news following the success of mega-star Yugi Moutou, Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, Seto Kaiba, we might be seeing yet ANOTHER tournament coming our way! It is rumoured his daughter, who cannot be named for privacy protection, is also such a mega star herself, and is rumoured to posses limitless fusion cards of chaos and spirit worlds. Are our viewers going to be watching the eclipse of a whole new duelling era Bob?**

**Bob: "Hard to say Mike, but I certainly want to see his daughter …Those duelling monsters had better watch out heh?"**

The television turned black, and it took a moment for everyone to realise that someone else was in the room. They all looked up tentatively; trying to work out what was going on, if anything was going on. Holly looked up from the sofa to see her companion, the customer from downstairs, smile at her,

"Hi Regmond," She laughed, "Hey guys, this is my personal guard. He was in the FBI and CIA!"

It took a while to sink in-the man was enormous!

"He is like my Dad but better!" She smiled, " I suppose when you're a CEO its hard to think of what your daughter looks like anyways!"

Reg stared at them all, especially Ryou and Yugi, before leaving the room,

"He's like that…" She said and gasped, staring at Joey who was writhing on the floor,

"That Fat-boy just crushed my fingers when he took the control!" He moaned.

Angel: Howdy y'all. I couldn't be bothered to update for a while, I am very sorry about it as well. Does anyone know the story with Sicora and Bakura in? I've forgotten the name and am still trying to find it!!! Welll, hope you thought this chapter was terrible-coz it kinda does suck! Oh welll - Smile my lovely peepS!

Bakura: Heh...and then some....Marik says hi to Mandy...and Yugi says hi to LIz.

Angel: Liz....

Bakura: What ever you

Angel: Smiles evilly (Like ya do...) You are so dead bakura!

Bakura: I thought I already was.

Angel: My bad.


End file.
